Haley Foot Fetish
by Foot Fetish Fantasy Fanatic
Summary: The story of a girl, Haley, who's greatest pleasure in life is having her socks and feet worshiped and licked by obedient slaves. She starts out with only one, but her dominion grows as time goes on.


Part 1: A New Slave

Haley finished her daily running workout and sat down on the bleachers next to the track, as she did every day. A boy named Ryan she vaguely knew of from school was seated there as well, only he was sitting on the lowest level of the bleachers and she two seats higher. Ryan had also just finished running, and he was seated, resting as well. Haley had her feet on the seat next to him, confined ina pair of white ankle socks (turned almost brown by dirt and sweat) and a pair of running shoes that had truly seen the worst her feet had to offer.

Completely exhausted, she said, "My god, it's hot out here. My feet are sweating like crazy. Hey you, could you take my shoes off for me?"

"Whatever" Ryan muttered, thinking it an odd request from a near stranger as he removed the shoes, moist on the inside with sweat, to reveal disgustingly sweaty and soiled socks.

"That's much better" Haley murmured, then after a pause, "I would really like it if you could rub my feet for me." Ryan refused at first, shocked and somewhat offended that this girl he had never even spoken to would even propose such an idea. She asked again though, nearly begging him to do it. Noticing Haley was quite attractive and thinking he might have a potential date on his hands, he gave in, getting down on his knees in front of her to begin the degrading task.

The socks were soaked with sweat, and Ryan's hands were wet from the very beginning. He rubbed and massaged them for several minutes, following Haley's instructions hesitantly as he went. After about 5 minutes had passed, Haley sighed and said "Now I want something new. I want you to lick my socks." Ryan jumped to his feet, appalled by the thought of it. "I'm not licking your feet!" he shouted "What do you think I am, your foot slave or something?"

"That's exactly right," Haley remarked, a devilish smirk now crossing her face. "You're my pathetic foot boy, and you will do what I say when I tell you to."

"This is outrageous!" Ryan yelled, "I'm getting out of here." He turned to walk away, but Haley caught his leg with her foot and he was sent sprawling to the ground. Before he had a chance to get up, Haley jumped on his back and dangled her right foot, still in the dripping and disgusting sock, in front of his face, yelling "Lick it!!!" When he refused, she moved her left foot onto the back of his head and dangled her right foot directly in front of his mouth, all of her weight crushing down on his skull. He almost immediately stuck his tongue out and began to lick, the sweat mixing with his saliva and making a horrible new substance, worse than anything he had tasted in his entire life. She relished her victory for a few seconds, before slowly removing the pressure from his head and returning it to his back. "So now what will you do when I ask you to pamper my feet from now on?" Haley asked the broken boy.

"Obey you," he gasped, "I will obey you. Just please don't step on my head like that ever again."

"Well that much is entirely up to you," Haley taunted, "And how well you obey my every command."

"So what now?" Ryan questioned, worried his face might be presented to his her feet again.

"Now you leave and don't tell anybody of what happened here today." She instructed, "And if you do, or if you choose not to follow any of my commands, then I'll tell the entire school that you cornered me in the girl's bathroom and raped me. I might even report you to the police if you make me mad enough."

"You can't do that!" Ryan yelled, afraid that she might actually go through with the wicked plan.

"Why not? Ill tell my friends and it'll only spread from there." Haley crouched down, still on his back, and whispered in his ear, "Who are people going to believe, sweet innocent Haley, or the boy who rejects the accusations, like anybody would?"

As much as he hated to admit it, she was right, and unless he wanted to be a friendless creep who spends his years in detention or even jail, he would have to obey her when she called upon him. Haley got off his back and placed her shoes back on her feet.

"You'll be hearing from me soon," She said ominously, as Ryan got up and turned to leave, "And you had better be looking forward to it." she said, turning and walking away, laughing at the pitiful boy's defeat.


End file.
